Fusing machines have traditionally employed many different types of electrode holders. One type of electrode holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,370, which is owned by the assignee of the present application. Although the electrode holder of the '370 patent permits the position of an associated electrode to be adjusted, such adjustment can only be accomplished by removing the electrode or the entire electrode holder. The need to remove the electrode or the entire electrode holder increases the time required to adjust the position of the electrode, thereby increasing the downtime of the fusing machine during electrode adjustment or replacement.